


On A Hot Summer Night, Would You Offer Your Throat To The Wolf With The Red Roses?

by margaritaville_antifa



Category: Kraftwerk (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15626532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margaritaville_antifa/pseuds/margaritaville_antifa
Summary: Karl and Wolfgang hang out. Yay!





	On A Hot Summer Night, Would You Offer Your Throat To The Wolf With The Red Roses?

**Author's Note:**

> god i love bat out of hell

"I can't BELIEVE how dreadful this weather is," Wolfgang said, taking a drag off his huge blunt.

"I know, it makes me want to die," Karl said. "Give me that, will you? You're hogging it." He reached his hand for the joint.

"Here."

It was a hot sunny day and the two men were sitting in their flat in Düsseldorf, watching TV. It was all shite, nothing good on. And the fans they had blowing on them were making so much noise they could barely hear the dialogue. Despite the heat, Karl enjoyed spending time with his boyfriend, Wolfgang. He looked so good even with sweat pouring out of his head and down his face.

"Hey Karl, do you want to get some ice creams?" Wolfgang turned to face him and Karl looked into those luscious dark eyes. He had to act on his urge. He had to have his Wolfy.

"Wolf, why don't we have some fun first? I'm feeling kind of... frisky."

"Sure," Wolfgang giggled a bit.

"OK," Karl got up and cupped Wolfgang's face in his hands and came in for the kill. He tasted Wolfgang's mouth, it tasted of ash from the drugs. He explored everything with his tongue, the teeth, the inside of the cheeks, the tonsils, the uvula... it was intoxicating. It drove him crazy. Suddenly, he had an idea.

"Wolfgang, let's shotgun."

"OK."

Wolfgang picked up another joint he had rolled earlier. He lit it and took a deep inhale, holding the smoke in his cheeks. He pressed his lips up to Karl, waited for him to open his mouth and blew the smoke in. Karl's eyes watered from the sensation. He just couldn't get enough. Their lips stayed locked for a few seconds until finally Wolf had to break free to catch his breath.

"Mein Gott, that was great," Wolfgang said. Karl cocked an eyebrow at him. "So do you want some more?" He looked at Karl's flushed face. When he got no answer, he unbuttoned his shirt all the way down and shimmied it off. Karl fixed his gaze on Wolf's body, looking down his chest, to his belly and to the growing bulge in his trousers. They both knew they were gonna go all the way tonight.

Wolfgang started undoing his pants and tugged them off his legs. His cock sprang out, already completely hard. Karl took off his own clothes as quickly as he could manage while stoned (which was not all that fast) and got on his knees. He kissed the tip ever so softly which made Wolfgang twitch from the contact. He thrust his hips forward towards Karl's face, hoping he'd get the hint and take the whole brühwurst in his maw. Karl opened his mouth just enough to get the head in, swirling his tongue all around the tip. He then worked the rest of the shaft, going all the way down to the base, coating the whole thing in saliva. He went back, almost like he was about to take his mouth away and then went back down. Wolfgang moaned and whined, stroking Karl's hair, watching the man work his organ. He felt himself getting closer when Karl had suddenly stopped in his tracks. He removed his mouth from the dick completely. After all, he didn't want to finish this way. He had other plans...

"Karl, why did you stop?" Wolfgang groaned. Karl rolled his eyes. Wolfgang was always like this, always complaining whenever he wasn't getting constant stimulation, even for a second.

"I want to get fucked, Wolfgang!" Karl said. He got on his hands and turned around so was facing the TV instead of his boyfriend. He wiggled his little ass in the air. "Go get the lube, Wolfy."

Wolf went to the bedroom and rummaged through the nightstand drawer, fishing out the tube of Astroglide. He came back into the living room and knelt down in front of Karl's backside, squirting the gel on his fingers. He wiggled one in, thrusted it in-and-out, before sticking another finger in. He massaged Karl's insides, paying special attention to his sweet spot. Karl hummed , very content, closing his eyes in a moment of bliss. Wolfgang removed the fingers and slicked his cock up. With both hands on Karl's hips, he worked his way inside going slow as to not hurt him. Karl was on cloud nine. He grasped his own cock as wolf pushed in and out, in and out, going through the motions of sex. The two men were panting, moaning and groaning. Well, mostly the noise came from Wolfgang. He could not hold on too much longer, but it was alright. He knew Karl was close too.

Wolf was making enough noise to alert the folks in the neighboring flats. He didn't care though and neither did Karl. Karl jerked his cock until finally it expelled his seed all over the rug. Wolfgang came too, still inside his partner, filling him up with Flür DNA. He pulled out and fell backwards as Karl just flopped down on his belly. Wolfgang scooted up to him and held onto his small frame, burying his face into the nook of Karl's neck.

Wolfgang almost fell asleep like that when Karl asked him: "So do you want to get some ice creams now, Herr Flür?"

Wolfgang smiled. "Ja."


End file.
